


100 Ways to Kill You

by PastaBucket



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Chikan, Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Everybody Dies, F/M, Ghost Sex, Gore, Harem, Horror, Knifeplay, Molestation, Necrophilia, Pregnancy, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Horror, Sleep Sex, Snuff, Stalking, Suicide, Yandere, Yandere Harem, Yangire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: What if we just cram a bunch of Yanderes into a harem house?This story is written like a harem anime show, so at times it might be a bit corny. That's intentional.It spans three "episodes", and has reached its conclusion.While I've roughly storyboarded "a second season", I doubt I'll ever bother writing it, since this story has like 0 kudos. (AO3 readers are apparently only looking for hardcore smut without fluff.)





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Astute readers may have noticed that one of the original characters is named Ayano, like the main character of Yandere Simulator. I swear that this is the biggest coincidence in the history of randomly looked up Japanese character names. (I chose the name simply because 彩乃 would refer to the way that a corpse takes on a certain distinct color of its own.)  
> ...but it's pretty funny, though.
> 
> I'm taking a short break from this fanfic because the scene coming up is pretty exhausting (long) to write.

Atop the big box of Happy Fun Time Cereal Crackers, was a yellow post-it simply saying "If you touch these, I will kill you.", scribbled in Yuko's handwriting. This wasn't an idle threat. If Yuko-chan woke up one morning to find that "her morning crunchies" had been placed on the top shelf by whomever did the groceries - usually Masuyo - she would kill, as the other members of her household had come to know and respect.

With the box of crackers in hand, the short and pink haired Yuko-chan made her way over to the dining room door, sliding it open it to reveal a pair of feet swaying from the ceiling fan right above the dining table.

"Weak.", she snorted in an equally lifeless morning voice, before leaving for a more suitable eating location. Ayano was such an attention whore.

 

Once her two bare feet were on the floor, Hotaru stretched out into a big yawn. Masami - the girl she shared her bedroom with - was up, as usual, if she ever slept, staring mesmerized at her stupid shrine with a large picture of "her senpai" seated between two lit candles. People usually annoyed Hotaru, but the two sort of cancelled eachother out: One was a useless slob who didn't need to be in the room or anywhere near her, while the other was too preoccupied fangirling to even move, or sleep. He meant the world to her, and you could lead her anywhere just by moving the picture that she was mentally attached to. Move it away from her too fast, though, and she would kill.

Their bedroom door slid open to reveal Yuko crunching away at her usual cracker diet. "I wouldn't go down there.", she remarked. "Not before Masuyo's cleaned up Ayano."

"It's that messy this time?" Ayano was such an attention whore.

"No. It's just that she's hanging above the kitchen table, and you know how particular Masuyo is about feet on the table. The place will be reeking with disinfectant for a while."

With those words Yuko left for her own room, leaving Hotaru to stew in her own annoyance.

 

The four girls stood before Ayano's makeshift grave in their backyard, Masuyo still pretty exhausted from doing most of the digging.

"We're gathered here today to say goodbye to a beloved friend...", Masami led the ceremony in a monotone voice.

"Idiot.", Hotaru corrected her. "I will concede to her being endeared to us, but she's still an idiot."

"Hotaru, some respect for the dead, please.", Masuyo pleaded.

"But she does this every day!", Hotaru exploded. "Every single day! If she hates life this much, then why doesn't she just move out?!"

"Then who's going to bury her? We're the only family she's got."

 


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrived at his locker, he found a letter attached to it. It had a large glittering heart on it, and smelled of perfume.

"Somebody likes you.", the classmate next to him smiled as he opened his own locker.

Confounded he detached the letter and turned it over, trying to figure out who it could be from. It's not like he'd spoken to any girls lately. "It's probably some kind of a joke."

"Your eyes are like a vast ocean,  
that I'm helplessly drowning in.  
Whenever you're around  
my heart pounds in my chest.  
You are my sole reason for existing.  
\- A Secret Admirer <3"  
Yeah, this was a pretty generic, and pretty see-through since he'd have noticed if some girl was "drowning in his eyes". Then the last line made him gasp. "PS. Your underwear smells fantastic." What the hell? For a prank letter that was unusually cheeky.

...but as he opened his locker three more letters fell out. Somebody must have stuck them in through the ventilation slits up top. Skimming through the multiple letters, each with a distinct handwriting of its own, was like a descent into madness:

"Please study hard and get a well respected job. Our future depends on it."  
"We should practice mating. The following is a schedule of my dangerous days."  
"'When you read this I'll be dead.'?!", he read out loud with a puzzled look on his face. "Very funny, guys..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the contrast that made the little girl sitting opposite him on the train so disturbing - the bright pink hair put up in two pigtails and the carefree dangling of her bare legs, in conjuction with the flat unibrow glare as she deliberately slurped the straw of her juicebox, having reached the bottom of it a couple of minutes ago - a glare directed straight ahead, maybe just coincidentally straight at him. A glare seemingly aiming at nailing his soul to the wall behind him. Was that a large chef's knife that her other hand rested on? Was anybody else seeing this? The girl seemed completely oblivious to him staring back at her too. Was he just halucinating this?

Thankfully he left her behind as he exited he train - back into the normal world. Then he felt a little hand clasp his, and heard the slurping up close. He pulled up his hand as if he scalded himself. Who was this weirdo?!

She looked up at him with that same abysmal stare, before proclaiming in the most bored and droning tone he'd ever heard: "I like you. We all like you. Please come home with us and have dinner."

She must be joking!

Then somebody finally showed some concern: "I'm sorry, but is everything alright?"

The little girl didn't even turn around or even blink in her stare, as she stabbed the big knife deep into the stranger's guts, who could do nothing but groan and topple over. That was probably a fatal wound.

He before he knew it he had torn free and was running for his life, making his way through the crowd. What hideous nightmare child was that? He turned his head to look back, but thankfully the crowd that he had already passed blocked his view. As he was turning back front again, he ran face first into something. Luckily it was something very soft, reminiscent of an airbag.

The tall girl squealed from surprise. "Hey! Watch where you're going?!"

He staggered back, realizing what had caught his face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't-!" ...but then he recognized the girl. "Masuyo!" What were the odds? He instinctively raised his hand to where her soft chest had touched his cheek, before suddenly snapping back to reality. He grabbed her hand. "There's no time to explain. It's not safe here. There's a little girl going around stabbing people."

They both ran up the long stairs, leaving the crowd behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

"It seems the Midday Stabber has claimed yet another victim as a man was today found stabbed in the abdomen by a large blade. Despite being stabbed in the midst of a crowd, very few witnesses have come forward, and the statements vary from that of a tall African man, to a redheaded woman, to a little girl in pink ponytails. These seemingly random murders continue to baffle the authorities, who urge everyone to be cautious around strangers."

He turned the TV off. He could have gone to the police to add his own testamony to the pile, but he doubt it would have mattered. How hard could it be to catch a little girl who stands out that much with that piercing stare?

There were more important matters in his life: He'd been invited to dinner by one of his classmates - a girl named Masuyo. It's not that he knew her that well, but in a strange turn of fate, that murder had sort of brought them together. She seemed like the responsible type, and promised that she was a good cook. It wasn't going to be a romantic dinner or anything like that - she was apparently living together with a whole bunch of other girls in a large house, sharing the rent - but maybe this was his big social break. There was no way he was going to let this pass.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", the redhead shouted at the immediate sight of him, followed by the front door slamming shut in his face.

Okay, so that could have gone better. He felt his selfworth sinking all the way down to his feet, as he heard the upset voice of the angry girl booming through the door. "Do you have any idea how many problems this causes?! I am not making my own house ground zero for your antics! Just look at him! The guy's a complete sleazeball!"

...but as he turned to leave to a life of eternal solitude as a hermit, the door opened behind him. It was Masuyo. "I apologize. I meant to answer the door myself, but she beat me to it."

"So she's one of your room mates?"

"Oh, that's just Hotaru. She's like that to everyone." She closed the door behind her to shut in the commotion with an embarrassed smile.

"For a minute there I thought I'd gotten the wrong house. I thought you'd have warned everyone there was a guest coming.", he said, as the background commotion had turned into muffled grunts, followed by a series of loud metallic clanks, followed by silence.

"Well, she's just picky like that. She'll be eating in her room.", Masuyo smiled hospitably.

When she opened the door again, the redheaded girl was nowhere to be seen. Instead he was greeted by a girl with short wavy purple hair, whom seemed much more approving of him.

"This is Masami.", Masuyo introduced her.

"H-hi.", Masami stammered shyly before falling silent.

Then a little island of pink hair floated past him through the doorway, as if he wasn't even there, and he heard that all too familiar slurping.

"...and this is Yuko.", Masuyo explained, completely ignoring that his face was now pale white. "Say hi to our guest, Yuko."

The girl just turned her head back to silently give him a casual look, still with the juicebox straw in her mouth - the look that he was sure that he would be seeing in his nightmares after this - before continuing up the stairs, out of sight. "Please come home with us and have dinner.", he remembered her voice.

"She's not that well-mannered - don't take it personally.", Masuyo excused.


	5. Chapter 5

Masuyo wasn't exaggerating her cooking skills. It was a long time since he had tasted anything homecooked that didn't come out of a microwave oven, and it was at times like these that he wished he had a stomach twice its actual size.  
Masuyo's roommates were a little peculiar though. While he was happy to get to know Masuyo, Masami, seated on his left side, didn't dare speak to him, and every time he caught her making eyecontact with him, she immediately broke it and started eyeing her plate instead, covering her eyes under her hairline.

...and on his right side, there was  
The Demon Child. "There is no escape." Wait - did she actually say that?

Even though she didn't wear her school uniform now, and had let out her hair, he was fairly positive that this was the psycho girl that he'd ran from at the train station, but his best option was to ignore her existence as much as possible. Breaking it to Masuyo now, and ruining the dinner, was out of the question, if he'd even be believed over her trusted room mate to begin with.

"So there's just the four of you living here, huh?", he said, seeking to return to some normalcy.

"Five.", Masuyo corrected. "...but Ayano's hardly around."

"I've always wanted to live in a big two story house like this, although I can imagine that with five people it can still feel kind of cramped. ...but you girls seem to be getting along. ...more or less.", he added, remembering Hotaru's outburst. "Have you known eachother prior to moving in together?"

"Not really. We learned about this place on our own and then Yuko allowed us to move in with her.", Masuyo explained.

Wait, Yuko was the original owner of the house and was living here all on her own? Did her parents suddenly die or something?

"It's a lovely house - I wouldn't trade it for the world", Masuyo continued. "and while we have a lot of differences, we focus on our mutual interest-s."

If Yuko was the owner of the house, then that would really complicate matters if she was arrested. He'd end up getting Masuyo evicted, along with all her friends.

"What's the matter? What's on your mind?", Masuyo wondered.

"Oh, nothing.", he lied. It must have shown that he was elsewhere in his thoughts. "It's just that I was imagining moving in - that's all.". He laughed at his own silly idea. It was the best he could come up with.

"Oh?" Masuyo tipped her head to one side, taking it a little too seriously.

Oh great. Now he'd painted himself into a corner. It was all making his head spin. The mere thought of living... No, wait. His head really WAS spinning.

He put his hand on the table, trying to stagger to his feet, fighting a gravity that seemed to have multiplied. "I'm sorry - the bathroom. I-" Somehow standing up just made things worse, and his thoughts were now scattering everywhere like a flock of doves.

Masuyo got up and rushed to his aid, followed by Masami. Masuyo sat him back down, making sure he didn't fall over. "It's okay. Relax. We'll take care of you."

Being distracted, she didn't react fast enough to the apron strap being suddenly snuck around her neck, and she was yanked backwards as Masami tighted it and wound it around a second time. "I'm so very sorry for this.", Masami said in a determined voice.

What was going on? Now Masuyo was the one who needed saving. He once again tried to stand to his feet, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right hand, making him scream as he looked down on a fork embedded into it, pinning it to the table. He looked up at Yuko finally revealing her true nature.

"Don't interfere.", she declared in her calm otherworldly voice.

At this point he could do nothing but collapse on the table, hearing Masuyo's desperate gargles and shuffling as she fought for precious air, before it all faded into oblivion.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty part. It will cut out before it turns into pure smut, though.

When things slowly came together for him, they did so in very confusing ways:  
Except from a single lamp up above, he was surrounded by darkness.  
He was also sitting on a wooden chair, and he was tied up very decisively.  
This was obviously the work of those nasty room mates. Oh god, Masuyo was dead, wasn't she? She was the only girl he'd ever gotten to know and now she was dead. Was he going to die too?  
He struggled a bit with the ropes, but they sure had done a great job, even putting cloth around it to prevent his wrists and ankles from chafing.  
He squinted into the darkness. This seemed like a basement. Was this under the house? In any case there wasn't much here, and he seemed to occupy the very center of it, given that he was seated straight underneath the lamp.

Then, to his added horror, he discovered that he wasn't the first victim to die down here. There was a girl down here, with a knife very clearly protruding from her chest. She looked pale white, but she couldn't have been dead for more than a day. Oh, he was certainly going to die. Desperately he tried screaming for help, as if anyone would hear.

Unfortunately someone DID hear him - somebody who had been sitting in the cover of the darkness in the far corner of the room, who now got to her feet and slowly began emerging from it. "Don't mind Ayano - she's just looking for attention.", Masami said in a mesmerised voice. "We didn't have time to bury her today because we were busy preparing for your arrival."

Even now as she slowly made her approach, Masami still seemed shy and timid. She'd just killed Masuyo, but she still came off as frail and insecure. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this.", she mumbled. "...to have you all for myself. ...alone."

She met his eyes and he could tell that she had been the girl drowning herself in them, although he had no idea how this could be the first time he'd seen her do it. It was like she was falling into him, completely unaware of anything else around her.

"I love you so much. You are the Senpai of my life. ...and now we're finally together. ...just you and me." He tried pulling away as she slowly climbed the chair and rather obscenely seated herself in his lap. Her scent entered his nostrils and it smelled all too attracting. She delicately stroked his face, sighing with happiness. "I worked so hard for you.", she said in a silky voice. "...but your underwear really kept me going, and in the end it was all worth it."

He opened his mouth to protest, but was greeted with her lips pressing against his. It wasn't like he could pull away either. Not if he wanted to live. Oh god no, he felt a bulge rising in his pants too. This was so wrong! Who was this girl?! How did she get his underwear?! Did she break into his house while he was away?! Did she have pictures?! He tried clinging to every single paniced thought he could find, but in the end her soft lips melted them all away, one by one.

She looked down. "I can tell that you love me too. You're just like me: Shy. Afraid to admit it. I have to be the strong one here. I have to take the initiative."

Oh god what?!

"A man can sow his seeds into any woman he meets, but a woman's worth lies in her choosing a only a single mate, for life. The moment I saw you, I knew that you were The One. My true love.", she said as she pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing the full betrayal of his cock.

"Wa-wait, th-this isn't what it looks like.", he stammered.

"Ssh... Lie all you wish, but know that you can't hide your true feelings from me anymore. You only belong to one person, and that person is me. ...but don't worry: You won't be confused for much longer.", she said as she took her own clothes off.

Yuko had been right: There was no escape.


	7. Episode 2

The livid memory of her deepest, most intimate moan as he released himself inside Masami, finally made him scream. As he sat up he had to gasp for another breath, making the next anguished vail louder, until he realized that none of it was really happening. What had he done?! What had THEY done?! Why was he in his bed?! What was going on?! His heart pounded in his chest and it took a while for his breathing to calm down. Had it all just been a nightmare?! No, he remembered it so clearly! He saw Masuyo die!

 

Masuyo had a look of defeat upon her face as Masami trumphantly held up the corked vial to it. "This is exactly how much he loves me.", Masami exclaimed. "I'm sure that some of it is still stuck inside my womb right now, but I dug most of it out."

"You're not keeping that slime in our refridgerator.", Hotaru remarked from the doorway. "It will go stale and useless pretty quickly, just as your stupid delusions."

Masami hugged the vial to her bosom and smiled. "It doesn't matter. To me it's so much more than slime. This is but a memento of a memory which I will treasure forever, of Senpai's ultimate declaration of love for me. In time I'll have a whole collection!"

"Not if I can help it.", Masuyo pouted.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't until he found Masuyo at her locker, that he could breathe a sigh of relief. The nightmare had been so vivid, but it had also contained him getting stabbed in his hand with a fork, and no matter how much he rubbed it, there wasn't even a tender spot. Never had be been so happy over having gone crazy.

Masuyo noticed him and made her way over. "I'm so sorry about yesterday.", she said. "I should have noticed that the mushrooms were off. I guess my seasoning masked it pretty well. Did you make it home alright?"

"Actually", he had to admit. "I don't remember much of anything. I remember feeling a bit woozy, and then... ...I guess I must have passed out at the table. I had this strange dream..."

"Yeah, food poisoning will do that to you. We did our best to stomach pump you, but you didn't look quite well when you came to, so I feel really bad for not following you home, but we were all pretty sick too."

"I... I guess so.", he mumbled. There just wasn't any other explanation available.

"Class is starting now. I'll talk to you later.", she said, running off.

He'd never have food poisoning do THAT before.


	9. Chapter 9

The train car was packed with the usual Friday afternoon traffic. Nothing to do but stand and wait as the repeating fixtures passed by the windows in the surrounding tunnel. Whatever had happened after he'd lost his memories, he hadn't made a complete fool out of himself, or Masuyo wouldn't have been as friendly with him today. It sure was packed in here, with people pushing up behind him. His whole memory of the dinner was kind of bizarre too, but he think he made a good impression. He didn't run into her for the whole day, but he kind of wish he had. Was he getting aroused just thinking about her? No, it was something else.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed it: A hand gently brushing against his thigh, that felt just on the virge between being casual and intentional. At first he dismissed it, but his bulge and his breathing was telling him that something was definitely going on. The hand slowly got bolder, making its way in between his thighs, and was now fondling his butt. Was he seriously being molested by another man? Of all the weird things... He swiped the hand away, but somehow he knew that this would only be the start of game. It felt small for a man's hand, though.

...but the next thing he felt against his back, wasn't a hand, but the edge of a knife having been expertly snuck under the lining of his shirt, slowly making its way down along his spinal column. He gasped, tensing up as he felt the knife slowly dance in playful lines over his back, in a way that was almost sensual, making chills run through his whole body. This was apparently somebody he shouldn't have messed around with. He felt a small body press up against him, and the caressing hand returned, and so did his unvoluntary erection.

Then he heard a whispering, monotone voice that confirmed his suspicion: "I could cut you up here and now, you know."

It was the psycho girl. Yuko. For a moment he had wondered if his train was just secretly swarming with psycho people.

"Let me have my fun, if you want to live."

Wait, had Yuko been real?! He felt her small hand gently brush around his balls in a tender massage that made him lightheaded. This was so wrong. Not Yuko. She was the age of a child with the facial expression of a stern man. He tried to mask his embarrassing aroused panting under deep breaths as he willed himself to let it happen. This was for Masuyo too. The knife blade was now really pressing into his back, making him tremble for his life. He couldn't even tell if she was using the blunt side to tease him, or was using the sharp side and was slowly carving him up alive! This couldn't go on. He'd really have to let Masuyo know about her room mate.

As the car slowed down and came to a halt, he heard her mumbling voice again behind his back: "This is our stop. We'll exit the train nice and easy."

He could do nothing but comply.


	10. Chapter 10

With the knife cleverly tucked underneath his shirt, she escorted him in the direction of the public toilet stalls. He watched as strangers passed him by completely oblivious to his mortal peril, not even wanting to know where Yuko's "fun" would end.

Unlucky for him the women's bathroom was empty. Yuko opened the door to one of the stalls and walked him inside. Was this where he was going to die? Was this where they'd report on the news that his body had been found as another victim of the Midday Stabber?

"On the floor." He slowly did as she commanded, wondering just how many bacteria he had just invited to explore his hands and back. Yuko was soon upon him, placing the blade against his throat as she leaned over him.

"Yuko...", he began pleading, but was silenced by the knife pressing dangerously hard against his throat.

"Today is a dangerous day.", Yuko continued, and began unbuttoning his pants between her straddling legs.

He just gaped at her words. Surely she didn't mean it that way.

"Yuko, no!", he protested as he felt his erect dick contact with the smooth underage skin under her skirt. This was going all kinds of wrong. She wasn't even wearing any panties, so what he felt rubbing against it must be her... "No, stop! AAAHHH!", he screamed, as his right shoulder exploded into pain from the knife embedding deep into it. Fuck! That was a dire mistake. What was he thinking?!

"Please...", he whimpered amidst the painful throbbing of blood washing against the blade. Amidst it all he felt himself sliding all the way inside her pussy, as Yuko seated herself. "I want to live...", he sobbed.

"Then relax and take it.", she commanded as she slowly started to ride, the same inhumanly unphased look on her face. "You'll still be able to ejaculate five minutes after death, so it doesn't matter to me either way."

His forced arousal just made the pain even worse, and as the throbbing grew more intense, he wailed to her merciless rhythm. He couldn't even feel his right arm anymore. He was going to die and she was somehow going to make him love every moment of it. The pleasure from her pussy swirled around the red streaks of pain shooting up from his shoulder, clashing together in emotions that he couldn't even define or describe. As the pain grew, he endured, longing for the inevitable release that he hoped would mean his survival. He needed to love it as much as possible, in order to live. She pressed down hard, and he screamed on top of his lungs as he exploded inside her, and the last thing he was conscious of was her milking vaginal muscles drawing spurt after spurt of semen out of his throbbing cock and into her underage womb. His whole life had ended up being a complete waste.

 

When he came to, he was alive. Yuko was gone, and so was her knife. He still couldn't feel his arm, and his shirt was soaked in an ominously large stain of his blood.

He groaned as he struggled to pull up his pants with his remaining functional arm. There was some dizziness as he stood up, but he could manage to walk.

This was bad. He had to warn Masuyo. First Masuyo. Then the hospital. Then the police.


	11. Chapter 11

He was finally there. By now the blood had almost dried his shirt to his body, which was a good thing, although his right arm was basically just dangling at his side. ...but he had remembered the address since last time. Now he just needed Masuyo to be home.  
He didn't bother ringing the doorbell, since there wasn't a moment to spare. The unlocked door opened and he braced himself against the doorframe, a bit lightheaded, before stumbling further into the kitchen.

"Masuyo?!", he groaned. He prayed that Yuko hadn't gone straight home.

Then his eyes fell on the kitchen counter. There was a gift box there, standing out as if it was presented, and in front of it was an envelope. What was even more peculiar was that it was addressed to him. Why?

Maybe this wasn't quite the time, but as he waited for any of the girls to respond to his calling, he opened the envelope with his left arm. There was a letter inside.

"Some say love is an endless aching need.  
I wish I had the strength to tell you just how much I need you, face to face, in mere words,  
but I don't think you'd ever understand the depths of my desperate emptiness.  
Every day without you my heart breaks a little more, as you give yourself to another girl,  
and I just can't take it anymore.  
...but it's okay. I've finally found a way for us to be together.  
Within the box is our key to eternal happiness.  
I've gone on ahead. Just keep our love deep within your heart, and I'll find you."

Masuyo? What was the meaning of this? Did she know about Yuko? The only way to find out was to check out the box.

As he lifted the lid, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen. He looked up to see Hotaru making a panicked face at him.

"No, you stupid idiot - don't open the -!"

There was a flash as the ground floor windows exploded into a rain of shards flying across the street, followed closely behind by splinters of furniture and a thin mist of blood.


	12. Episode 3

"Well, she sure outdid herself this time.", Yuko remarked, as she inspected the pandemonium that used to be the ground floor kitchen and dining room.

"I've already called a few crews who don't ask too many questions.", Masuyo assured her. "I'll make something up about a gas leak to tell the neighborhood, but we're going to need everyone to do their part today."

"Did you hear that, Hotaru?" Masami leaned over to the corner of the room floor, where Hotaru sat, next to the body of the neckbroken corpse of Ayano.

...but Hotaru was too far gone to notice anything. For a brief moment, in a way that she couldn't have anticipated in a million years, her flesh and blood had mixed into one with that stupid cretin's, molesting her in a way that was just the ultimate, most inexcusable violation, all because he was too dumb not to touch anything when left alone for two seconds.

All she could do now was to hug her knees while rocking back and forth, her voice trembling from trauma:

"Murder... Murder... Murder... Murder... Murder! MURDER!"


	13. Chapter 13

He flew up into the seated position in his bed. What the hell?! Why was he having such vivid nightmares that felt like he actually was there?! He carefully grabbed his shoulder, but it was just fine again. Of course it was! When did he fall asleep?! Did he sleepwalk off the train and all the way home?! Was Yuko actually real?! No way was Yuko real! ...but then why did his chest pound like crazy as soon as he thought about her?!

He had to settle this, but there was no school today. Why hadn't he asked for her phone number earlier? At least he had her address to track down her number by.

"Yokosuna residence - hello?" It was Masuyo's lovely voice. If Yuko would have answered at that moment, he'd probably have gone insane.

"Hi, it's me. I'm very sorry for calling this early in the morning, but, uhh... ...I just wanted to... ...uhh, know how you're doing." Oh shit, he hadn't thought this through at all. He dreamt that he was going to warn her, but obviously that never happened.

"Oh, hi! No, it's fine. It's just a little busy over here, since we're in the midst of renovating the place over the weekend."

"Renovating the place? For real?"

"Yeah, we're having new panes installed, and all new furniture. Once the decorators are done here you probably won't even recognize the interior of the place anymore."

"I just thought we could see eachother, but it sounds like you're going to be busy."

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. ...but we'll see eachother Monday, okay?"

Monday. Suddenly the weekend seemed a lot longer than usual.


	14. Chapter 14

KILL ALL MEN  
MESSAGE BOARD

Re: Stepping down

Sisters. Allies. I have something to admit. I have been shamed. I was recently violated and soiled to the very core of my being, by nothing more than a man.  
It is too painful for me to go into detail, but until these matters are settled and I have once again restored my honor, I will not be able to find solace or rest. I will therefor step down as the head manager of this board until further notice - likely just for a few days. I trust that the moderators will take care of things in my absence.

\- Hotaru


	15. Chapter 15

Spending all weekend thinking about Masuyo had felt natural somehow, and now when they were finally walking eachother home, everything felt right - it felt safe, even though there was really nothing to feel safe from. ...and she seemed to appreciate him as well. They sort of clicked together somehow, in a way that he couldn't explain.

"Of course Yuko-chan is real!", Masuyo laughed. "She's just a little special - that's all. I guess her parents didn't give her much of an upbringing. I mean who names their child Yokosuna?"

"So her name isn't Yuko?"

"No, but don't call her that - she'll kill you.", Masuyo smiled.

He laughed courteously, hiding his nerves.

"You know, even though I had a lot to do these past days, I've always found myself thinking about you.", Masuyo said.

It was like her words filled his chest with warmth. So it wasn't just him.

"M-me too.", he admitted.

"I'm sure that you'll get along with my room mates eventually. They're really not that bad once you get to know them. ...and I promise you that I'll do better cooking this time."

"STEP ASIDE!"

They both gasped at the sudden shout coming from a few meters in front of them. It was Hotaru, her face twisted into a shivering rage that made her look like a savage animal. Was that a knife in her hand?

"RUN!", Masuyo shouted at him in a paniced voice, but it wasn't until she shook his shoulder that he actually snapped out of his surprise and obeyed her.

Behind him he heard Hotaru's roaring charge, ready to plunge her knife into his heart. What was going on?! Why did she hate him so much?! Was this even real?! These questions didn't matter at all. All that mattered now was to make sure that he could run as fast as possible, his heart pounding in his chest.

Too late he realized that Masuyo wasn't running alongside him. He spun around to find Masuyo hopelessly grappling with Hotaru, her grip around Hotaru's knife wielding wrist trying to keep it from moving. It was no use. Masuyo had had no intention of running at all. Her only thought had been for his own safety, and now he was too far away. He just stood there, frozen, and a part of him was too scared to even approach Hotaru, whose visage didn't even look human anymore.

As Masuyo toppled over he screamed, and before he knew what he was doing, he was running again, this time toward her. ...but by now it was too late. Hatoru was now straddling Masuyo, and raising her knife. There was a stab, and then another, and then Masuyo just went limp. Hotaru's breath was heavy, but her reasoning faculties clearly wasn't home.

Hotaru shifting her murderous gaze from Masuyo's body, to once again noticing him, made him come to a sudden stop just a few meters from them. Once again he realized that it was now his own life that he should be worried about.


	16. Chapter 16

Hotaru slowly raised herself off Masuyo's body, and came to her feet, Masuyo's blood dripping from her knife.

"You should have run while you had the chance.", she growled between clenched teeth.

"Please! Think about what you're doing?!" His body was shivering like an earthquake, and that was the best appeal he could muster.

"I let a disgusting worm like you into my house - into my HOME! I knew this would happen, and yet I was WEAK." She wasn't even saying this to him.

As she poised herself for another charge, he turned and ran. Hearing her footsteps and grunting breath close behind him, he knew that there was only a matter of time before he would feel her knife running straight through his heart. This was to be his final run. It took him past people who just stood there baffled as to what was playing out before them. Amidst these busy pedestrian streets, he felt so very alone.

Then he felt her leaping onto his back with a determined grunt, and he smacked into the asphalt. She gave out a growling chuckle as she turned him over to his back, her monstrous visage beaming with triumphant victory and joyous insanity as she raised the blade.

...and before he knew it, it was inside him, buried up to the hilt straight through his heart. He felt even the shivers from her strength as she worked his body in stab after stab, making his body erupt into blood and pain like he never could have imagined, her wide eyes consumed with the carrying out of her innermost desire, to claim him in death.

 

Masuyo finally managed to make the world stop spinning around her enough to stagger to her feet. Maybe she was still alive because Hotaru had had some trace of sensibility left in her somewhere, to not kill her companion, or maybe it was just sheer luck. ...but maybe there was still time.

She followed the street as fast as she could, following the people, and she soon found him. His torso was just a crater of bloodfilled stab wounds. She clenched her teeth. This wasn't a time to cry. She needed to be cool. There could still be time.

She called Yuko. "I need you to come quick. Bring a cart - something that can transport a body. Hotaru's gone berserk."

Then, as she leaned over him and took his blood spilling body in her arms, she finally allowed herself to cry.

"Please don't die..."


	17. Chapter 17

He was back in his bed once again. It had all been a dream. He was definitely going crazy.

He slowly opened his eyes, to find Masuyo leaning over him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?", he mumbled.

"Don't worry. You're safe now.", she said with a kind smile on her face, clasping his hands in hers.

"Wha-?" Safe? Safe from what?

Then he noticed that this wasn't his bedroom at all. Whose room was he in? His head was still too heavy for him to move at all, so he just laid there, finding solace in her words, drawing in the comfortable feeling of the soft bed as a welcome contrast to all the horrors he'd just somehow experienced. Was this even real? He just didn't care anymore. Masuyo was with him, and that was all that mattered.

 

As he slowly woke up, she slowly walked him through things: The house, Hotaru's "apology", what was real, her lies - everything. He actually didn't care anymore. Together they had broken him down to a state of surrender and apathy that just didn't fear them anymore.

They had won, and he was now theirs.


	18. Epilogue

"Man, these hot springs are the best!", Masami sighed as she leaned back in the water alongside the others.

"All's well that ends well.", Yuko commented in agreement, her distended belly protruding up above the surface.

Masuyo rested her head on her hands, a pair of male swim trunks between them, effectively preventing their nude boyfriend from escaping out of the water.

Even Hotaru was pleased for once.

Behind them a body floated by on its belly, its head completely submerged and its lungs filled with water.


	19. Season 2 - Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is only the first part of the opening.  
> Don't expect me to write the second season quickly, and I will make no promises of finishing it yet.)

[The stern, grave narrating voice of an elderly man:]  
"The Yokozuna (横綱). The Highest rank of the San'yaku (三役).  
Throughout the ages, countless generations of guardians of the Shinto (神道) tradition, have sent forth their most massive behemoths to champion them, clashing together in impressive tests of mettle, having dedicated their entire lives to seek the power, skill and hinkaku (品格) - graceful dignity - of the Yokozuna.  
Brought with this rank came the right to carry the sacred Shimenawa (標縄) - a heavy ceremonial Shinto warding rope first tied around the waist of the 9th century wrestler Hajikami, who dared anyone to even touch it, creating the very first sumo wrestler.

...but this search often took a heavy price. Honing their mere human bodies to contain within it such tremendous amounts of spiritual energy, the seekers would often succumb to untimely deaths as their bodies would ultimately collapse under the strain.  
Recognizing this problem, the most powerful Shinto families called upon priests to perform rituals dedicated to maintaining the health of these champions, at sacred sites dedicated solely to such purposes. ...and so with time the Yokozuna would become reknowned for being undefeated, and for their inexplicable longevity.

Over the course of centuries these sacred sites would inevitably be forgotten, but legend tells that such sites would still contain the lingering remnants of the power from so many rituals, capable of restoring to health, and even the very life, of anyone who died within its walls."


	20. Chapter 20

Masuyo.

The girl in his arms who made everything right. The girl who had sacrificed herself and nearly died trying to save his life. The only one he could truly trust and depend upon as the world fell apart around him. Finally there was nothing separating them anymore. Every distance, every barrier, had been overcome, and they were finally one. Together, to a slow and warm, hypnotic rhythm, their emotions expressed themselves as an exchange of passionate moans of pleasure. Her body was warm and soft as they enveloped and nurtured eachother. There was no place that she would go where he wouldn't follow now. This was to be the ultimate state of bliss for his entire life to come, and nothing else mattered around them anymore. If this was a dream, he didn't ever want to wake up.

 

"Masuyo...", he softly mumbled over the rhythmic sound of the slowly squeaking bedsprings, weakly hugging her hip as Masami continued to softly ride him, drooling with happiness. She'd be his Masuyo if the thought of her made him happy - it didn't matter.

She giggled as she finally felt his little love pump begin to throb inside her, in his most secret confession. Through soft, gentle motions she coaxed it out of him - every shooting syllable of it - until it all rested safely within her innermost special place.

"...love you so much...", he mumbled with a sigh, the bulges of his irises still rapidly darting back and forth underneath his eyelids.

"Shh...", she quietly whispered to him as he drifted back into a deeper sleep. "This'll just be our little secret."


	21. Chapter 21

That's strange. He could have sworn that he brought with him more underwear than this. The top drawer looked suspiciously empty. He knew that Masuyo had done his laundry earlier, and as he checked the other drawers, they looked well stocked.

 

The classes went by quickly. He just couldn't focus on them anymore. So many things had happened lately. He'd practically moved out of his one man apartment, and now he was living in a house - a MAGICAL house - with five other girls, and they were all driving him thoroughly nuts in their own special ways. The rapes he didn't want to think about, but those memories came whether he wanted them to or not. He was going to flunk school at this rate - there was just no denying it.

 

Now was as good of a time as any. "Masami? Did you, uhm, by any chance, take my underwear?"

Masami stopped eating her dinner and just lowered her head and blushed uncontrollably without a word.

"You know, I could just buy you underwear if you want.", he gently said.

"Not the same.", she mumbled almost inaudible.

As he struggled with how to press the issue further, she stood up and fled the table without a word.

"Masami!", he called out behind her, but she was already up the stairs.

"I'm sorry - I have to do this.", he excused himself to the others before going after her.

He found her lying in her bed, curled up under the covers.

"Masami..." He gently placed a hand on her hip. He could tell she was shivering. "It's okay. I... I just want to understand."

He slowly pulled back the cover from her face, and found tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked just like an animal that got hit by a car. As she quietly sobbed, he found that he had run out of words. One pair of his underwear rested next to her pillow, and she held onto another pair for dear life.

"I love their smell.", she spoke with a clump in her throat. "They smell of you." Jesus. He'd felt so helpless when she'd first raped him, and to see her helpess and cornered like this, confessing her addiction at his mercy, wasn't something he had expected.

"It's okay.", he comforted her. Then he did something that he'd never thought he'd ever do: He slowly laid down behind her and held her. "It's okay. You can have them. I just wish you'd have told me."

She didn't respond, but slowly she stopped shivering, her breathing slowly becoming more relaxed again.

...and he had to admit to himself, that being with her like this, felt more right than it felt weird. The intimate bond that she had so mercilessly crafted to her, now made him feel an intimacy that wouldn't otherwise be there. In some strange way he was hers too. He felt a responsibility for her wellbeing, perhaps more than he felt for Masuyo's.

He didn't get up. In fact, he lifted the covers and let himself in with her. She needed this. ...and somehow he needed this too.

As he laid there, his nose against her neck, feeling her soft butt against his hip, he understood just how much she was his responsibility. He hadn't chosen her, but she had chosen him. Somehow only he could make her happy.

He didn't know why he did what he did next. He just did. It should have felt wrong, but it didn't. She didn't protest, or respond at all, as he pulled down her pants, or when he took off his either. As he put his warm tip against her lips, he already knew that this was what truly made her happy. She gave out long happy sigh as he slid inside her, and soon she pushed down against him too. This just had to be done.

 

"Are those bastards fucking in my room?!" Hotaru raised herself from the table.

"Hotaru!", Masuyo hissed at her in a tone low enough as to not disturb them upstairs. "They need to fuck and they need to bond, or else he won't stay here! You KNOW this!"

Hotaru and Masuyo locked glaring eyes for a good while.

"Be sensible about this for once. You swore!", Masuyo told her through clenched teeth.

Slowly Hotaru curbed herself and sat back down again, gritting her teeth at their continued muffled moans. He'd pay for this eventually.


	22. S2E2

He entered the kitchen to find Yuko standing there, happily crunching away on another fistful of breakfast cereal from the box in her hand. Her belly was notable now, and it hadn't even been more than a few weeks. She was definitely pregnant.

"Yuko...", he began, uncertain about what to say to the nightmare child. "I've noticed your belly..."

Yuko looked up from her crunching to give him one of her uniquely unibrow looks. There was silence. "Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking... Is it such a good idea?", he tried to delicately put it so as not to provoke her into anything that would end up with him getting brutalized again. He nervously scratched the back of his head, trying to keep himself from shivering.

"Of course it is.", Yuko responded, returning to crunching down on another fistful.

"But I... I'm not really ready to be a father, you see.", he pleaded.

"You don't need to be.", Yuko talked with her mouth full. "You did your part."

Unbelievable. Talking her out of this was going to be impossible, wasn't it?

"Well, aren't you a bit young?", he tried.

"Nah, I'm ready.", she wasn't even looking at him while responding anymore.

"Yuko. Please. I'm begging you... Please don't do this.", he whimpered. The only child he wanted to make was with Masuyo. This was so very wrong.

She took a break to give his virge of tears a brief judging look.

"Wuss.", she concluded and returned to her eating.

 

With his head resting in Masuyo's lap, he laid in her bed in a fetal position.

"She raped me. This isn't right...", he complained as Masuyo gently ran his hair through her fingers.

"Yuko's always made her own decisions. It's out of our hands.", she explained.

"Why me of all people?"

"I guess you were of ripe age for her. It's nothing personal to her."

"Will she even be able to raise a baby, at her age?", he wondered to her.

"She can be surprisingly responsible at times. I'll help out if it's any comfort.", Masuyo said.

This was so wrong.

 

As he got out into the corridor, he found Yuko standing there just waiting for him. Having eavesdropped or not, she teasingly pouted her pregnant belly for him, accentuating it by slowly caressing a hand down over its round, while eyeing him seductively. "Ready to be 'a father' yet?"

He just let out a disgusted sigh, shaking his head. This was so utterly hopeless. "You raped me, Yuko.", he growled.

"You say that like it's a BAD thing.", she responded monotonously.

He didn't even know what to say to that.

"Stop being a sore loser.", she added.

Then the lights suddenly started flickering.


	23. Chapter 23

Even before he opened the door to the bathroom, he had a rough idea of what he could expect, but the scene still wasn't comfortable to his eyes.

He had the good sense to unplug the extension cord before he proceeded to inspect the tub, and for a moment he actually saw Ayano move for the first time, as her muscles unstiffened and the lights steadied themselves again.

Her face, still frozen stiff in what looked like a hideous display of face-twisting terror, was the ghastliest thing he'd ever seen. Her eyes looked like they were both ready to pop out of their sockets at any moment, and for her jaw to be open that cartoonishly wide, something just had to be torn asunder and broken in it. ...not that she was alive to care anymore.

It wasn't the classical hairdryer, or rather, she had started with a hairdryer, unscrewed the live cable from it, split the wire up into two parts, and then rigged up a pretty sophisticated system with these wires to make sure to electrify the whole tub properly. Normally this would have still blown a fuse in the fusebox, but of course Ayano had been wise to that.

Making sure that the tub wasn't trapped with any more wires, he unplugged the tub and watched as her corpse slowly emerged from the surface.

"Why are you doing this, Ayano?", he sighed. Just to display some kind of twisted love for him? This was so much worse than Masami's antics, and yet he seemed to be the only one who cared.

He turned her burnt body on its side to drain the water from her mouth, but it still wouldn't come out of her lungs.

"Oh god, I'm really doing this, aren't I?"

He considered removing his clothes before further handling her wet body, but that would just be too weird for him to mentally handle, so he entered the tub fully clothed, turned her over on her stomach, and strained as he lifted her up on her knees.

As he held her there, with his hands around her hips, letting the water spill out, he turned to see Yuko standing in the open doorway without a word, with a faint amused smile on her face.

"You KNOW that this isn't what it looks like.", he frowned at her.

"You need to pull your pants down for that to work, you know.", she remarked regardless.

"This isn't funny, Yuko!", he shouted. "She's fucking dead!"

Yuko just burst into laughter at his words, and left.

Masuyo came to see him next. "Just leave her there. We don't have time to dry her, dress her AND bury her. We'd be late for school."

He complied and laid her down again. Her twisted face made her look like she was still alive and screaming at him from beyond the grave.

"Please stop doing this, Ayano..."


	24. Chapter 24

The house had three bedrooms, all of them located on the top floor linked via a long corridor. From the stairs, Masuyo and Yuko shared the first room, Hotaru and Masami shared the second room, and prior to his arrival Ayano had had the third "guest" room to herself. When he moved in he had thought that Masuyo and him would share bedrooms and bed, but because of how much stuff he brought with him, they just moved the few things that Ayano had out of her room, and into Masuyo's and Yuko's. Somehow they managed to share the two beds between them three.

 

That's why he first thought that it was Masuyo come to visit when he awoke from the bedroom door slowly creaking open.

...but there was nobody there.

No, there had to be. He clearly heard a sound. A sound of something being dragged. He tried to raise his head, but to his surprise he found that he couldn't move a single muscle. His nerves just wasn't shooting signals down to his muscles like they were supposed to. Was this sleep paralysis?

The sound was definitely in his room now - a strange slow sound, against the floor, approaching his bed.

He still couldn't see anything moving in the darkness, but the sound had stopped now, at the very foot of his bed.

Then he felt the mattress there begin to sink down on either side of him, as the weight of what must be two hands began weighing them down.

This wasn't good. Whatever it was, he felt an instinctual panic creeping up, soon to be confirmed by the slowly rising of a head, lit up by only the moonlight cast through the window, that just turned every thought inside his head into an uncontrollably senseless scream.

First the black hair rose into view. Unkept and stripy it did little to drape the virtually lidless eyes. Then the mouth of the ghastly face followed, its jaw still lagging impossibly behind.

Suddenly he felt two cold, bony hands clasp around his ankles, and with an icy grip Ayano parted them open with no resistance, his nerves still being out of comission. Using his ankles as handles, she then proceeded to drag herself up onto the footend between his legs. With her ghastly face now hovering between his knees, he could feel her impossibly cold skin against his, her hair somehow still wet from her morning suicide.

At this point he wished he WOULD die. It was practically the only escape running through his head as she this time grabbed both of his wrists, to pull herself further up, her pale white face still frozen in a terror that was slowly approaching his own. With her entire bodyweight pulling at his arms, he could feel her naked breasts and torso slowly slide across his crotch, before coming to another rest. Her face was now staring straight into his from his chest. Never in his life did he want to scream this badly, but instead he found himself barely able to breathe. Ayano was definitely dead. No way could she have been alive all this time. Her face looked like all blood had left it, and her open mouth contained nothing but an impossible darkness.

She now dug her merciless fingernails into his shoulders for another heave, and slowly her face of death arrived, her full cold body almost crushing him underneath her.

Why wasn't he dead yet? He laid there waiting for her to finally drag him into the underworld, and yet everything was still, her silent frozen scream filling his full view. Did she finally die, with her fingers still digging into his shoulders?

Just when he tought she had found her final peace, and that he was going to end up sleeping with this cold, bloated corpse on top of him for the rest of the night, she began moving again, this time slowly downward. He now felt her icy, slimy coldness enveloping something that made him want to vomit. He felt himself slowly sliding up into her lifeless canal, all the way into the deepest black darkness of her body. Oh god how he wish he could scream. He could feel her cervix pushing down on his bloodfilled tip, and he cursed his own body for allowing it all to happen. Slowly but surely he felt his breathing increase, just enough to carry more blood to his erection. Meanwhile Ayano didn't even move. She didn't have to. As he laid there he found that just being inside her body, was pleasurable enough. How many hours was it until morning? Far too many. Far, far too many.

He didn't know just how long her visage of terror had been consuming all his sanity, when he felt his penis begin to contract. The contractions were slow, lasting several seconds at a time, but slowly but surely he felt the funeral parade that carried his seed, push it up through the full length of his shaft and spill it out deep inside the lifeless Ayano. He didn't even know if she somewhere knew what was happening - she hadn't moved for a long, long time by now. Still, that just made it all the more wrong.

With his unvoluntary deed finally done, and his penis finally still again, a merciful unconsciousness finally embraced him, and he immediately threw himself backwards into it. It was done. It was finally and utterly done. The nightmare could finally end. Tomorrow he was going to cut off his penis.


	25. S2E3

He woke up in the warm sunlight filling his room. For a long while he just laid there, trying to collect himself after what had transpired during the night, once again feeling that familiar vertigo that it couldn't possibly have happened at all. What if yesterdays never even happened in this house? Wouldn't that be a comforting thought? ...and maybe Yuko was just getting fat too.

Having decided against calling in sick, and that chopping off his penis would ultimately be a bad idea, it was time to get dressed.

As he opened his underwear drawer, he let out a gasp of chock: There was only a single pair of underwear in them now, and on top of them rested a card:

"Please wear these today. - XOXO"

How many pair of underwear did Masami need? They really needed to talk about this.

Grabbing the underwear and the note, he made his way to Masami's bedroom. It's not like she hadn't seen him naked before.

A moment later he felt the wood and plaster mercifully flex a bit to the back of his skull, as Hotaru forcefully shoved him into the wall by his throat, her close up face once again hinting at the nightmare visage she carried just underneath the surface.

"Let's get this straight, worm boy:", she growled. "I allow you here only because I'm not done with you yet. I hastily thought that killing you just once would be enough to satisfy me, but it turns out I was wrong. In time I'll devise a HUNDRED ways to kill you, and maybe THEN I'll be satisfied. Trying to sneak into my bedroom naked will be the LAST thing you do!"

She suddenly fell silent, her tiny shivering pupils burrowing so far into his skull that he thought they would pierce the back of it.

"Are you-? You better not be peeing on me right now.", she growled in a shivering menace, and he heard his neck begin to actually crack apart inside, from within the suddenly increased pressure of her one-hand grip. The lack of blood and air was making his head throb, and whatever words she'd just spoken to him, he was too terrified to even comprehend.

"Hotaru. He's going to be late for school. He's not even dressed yet.", he heard Masuyo's voice from somewhere.

Hotary snorted, and with a final bashing of his skull, she released him.

"The bastard fucking peed on me!", she exclaimed to Masuyo, referring to her soaked leg, as he sunk down to the baseboard rubbing his throat.

"Well you did stab him to death.", Masuyo replied. "Take it up with him later."

The world slowly returned as tiny bright spots danced around before his eyes. Maybe Masami could wait.


	26. Chapter 26

While he didn't need to fear being assaulted in the streets anymore, as long as he promised to return home to them after school everyday, he'd grown so used to share some time with Masuyo that walking home alone felt uncomfortable for a different reason. ...but if she had after school activities, then that's just how it was.

Opening the front door and entering the kitchen, the house felt kinda lonely too.

"Ooh 'Senpaai'?", he heard a silky voice beckoning him from the front door he'd just shut. He swallowed. That wasn't Masami's voice at all. It was sarcastic.

He spun around to hear Hotaru giggle with a smile that she fought hard to not expand into a full on sadistical grin. She was leaning against the door, and that probably was the same knife that he'd felt in so many unnatural places far too few weeks ago.

"You remember the rules, don't you?", she calmly smiled. "As long as you die here, you'll live."

Oh god no.

"...but I mean the front door is right over here - don't let me stop you.", she continued as she slowly began walking up to him, her knife nonchalantly pointing in his direction.

She giggled to herself as he found himself walking backwards to keep his distance.

"Masuyo was kind enough to give us the whooole house for ourselves.", she said. "...to get to know eachother." He stumbled backwards but kept his balance. "You want to get to know me too, don't you, 'Senpai-kun'?", she smiled from ear to ear.

At this point he was just a shivering mess. He could run, but it definitely wouldn't be for long. All he could do was accept his fate as his back bumped into the back wall. He'd run out of space.

"I have so much fun in store for us, 'Senpai-kun'." She slowly, almost hypnotically, advanced upon her prey. "...and we have so many hours to play..." He swallowed as she grasped her knife like a treasured gift.

"...but Masuyo doesn't like when we bleed on the floorboards around here. It's hell to get blood out of wood.", she continued in her never ending smile. With that she slowly gestured toward the basement. Of course. He think he remembered the floor being stone there.

Making him walk down to his own execution like a sheep, was the ultimate humiliation, but if it made him live a few moments more, and pleased Masuyo, it was the better option, he told himself.

Hotaru followed closely behind him down the stairs, and even with his back turned to her, he could still feel her beaming with enjoyment.

In the center of the basement space he saw a familiar lamp as the sole lightsource, and an all too familiar chair underneath it.


	27. Chapter 27

"Do you want to hear my confession?", she calmly wondered as she slowly ran the tip of her knife over the soft skin of his stomach, resting her head on her other elbow. "You should feel honored. There are people who'd be really interested in hearing it."

It was amazing what she'd made him do to get to this point, just to please her enough to prop up the dam holding back her murderous rage. First she'd directed him to undress, and fold all his clothes into a neat square pile on the floor, and then she'd made him lay himself down on the stony surface, resting his head on the pile he'd created, turning himself into her private drawing board, or rather etching board. There were no ropes required. He just wanted so desperately to live, and to keep her as relaxed as possible. Still, the utter shame of him serving himself up for her like this, lingered.

"There's no sad story to tell. My parents both loved me. I've had no boyfriends to give me bad breakups to obsess over. I just..." She briefly removed the knife from his stomach to keep herself from acting out on pure impulse. "...looove the way that the blade so cleanly parts up the flesh.", she sighed from relief. She swallowed back her salivation. "I imagine that I share this feeling with many butchers, whom see passion in their work. They know the secret beauty of parting muscle and sinew...", she dreamed.

He said nothing to interrupt her. He was so glad that she was lost in her own thoughts. With a little luck she'd forget that he was there entirely.

She looked at him with an amused smile. "You could say that I LOVE it."

He just raised his eyebrows in a silent, clueless response. Any moment now she'd start the stabbing. All he could hope for, was a fast death.

"...but it's not just that. It's the natural order of things.", she continued, looking up into the darkness of the basement while resting the blade on him. "I've never seen you as truly human. You've always been like... ...fish, to me. Eager to spawn, and to provide, and not much more going on in your little heads."

She looked at him with disinterest. "Like fish, you're just meant to die."


End file.
